Family of Destruction
by VenomousBeauty
Summary: Attitude Era... set during 1998-1999, but may continue later. Based around Paul Bearer's only daughter, Maria. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my characters and ideas!

1.) 1998

Maria Bearer had been stuck in a messy situation all day. First, she was hired by some strange wrestling organization to work as a nurse. Second, her father had been working with the same company since 1990, and was now considering on getting her fired for apparently disrespecting him. What else could go wrong?

Maria loved wrestling, though. She grew up watching some of the great superstars, her favourite in mind would be Roddy Piper. But she never thought she would be stuck working backstage as some EMT, who would probably never get credit where it was due. Her father, Paul Bearer had been insisting on her coming on the road with him, and he was constantly nagging at her about it.

She found out literally it was all boring backstage. Some of the wrestlers were assholes, even though she met a few that were genuwine sweet to her. She was tired of being yelled and bitched at, and sooner of later, her face was going to be as red as her hair. Sighing, Maria sat down and took a seat on one of the stools.

She certainly didn't look like a Bearer. She had long, dark brownish/reddish hair. Her blue-hazel eyes were like glittering jewels. Right now, her hair was a dark red, dyed to her pleasure. She stood about 5, "4 all together, and had a very curvaveous figure for someone who didn't excercise of wrestler. Her nose was straight, and her lips were full. Whenever she smiled, two dimples would appear in the sides of her cheeks.

"Maria! Get your ass ready!" She rolled her eyes as the Smitty called for her to come in, ready to stitch up somebody.

As soon as she reached the infirmary, there stood a tall muscular, blonde man. She stopped in her tracks, and felt a pinge of anxiety from this man. He looked threatening, and somehow, she knew that he shouldn't be trusted. "Maria!" Smitty pulled her from her reverie, and she walked over.

"This man here needs to be stitched. He's got a mild laceration on the inside of his left forearm, so be careful with the skin there." He instructed and she nodded. The whole she had sewing up the short man's arm, she think Smity referred to him as X-Pac, or something along the lines of that, the tall blonde man had been watching her.

"Geez, could you be any slower?" The tall man asked. From the tone of his voice, he was clearly annoyed. Maria looked over and watched Smitty warn her about waving her mouth off, and bit back her pierced tongue. Once she finished with X-Pac or whatever, he had gotten up and taken his leave.

But the blonde man stayed. He continued to eye Maria, his brown eyes slowly overlooking her body. From her tight corset, to the leather pants she wore, he obviously liked what he was seeing. Maria, on the other hand, felt disgusted. She turned to glare at the man, out of the corner of her eyes seeing camera man scroll by.

"Can I help you?" Was her question. The man snorted.

"You know, Maria, you look oddly familiar.' He questioned her, crossing his arms over his broad shoulders. She snorted, "Well, thank you. But I have work to do." She then turned away from him, peeling off her latex gloves. The man snorted, before turning and leaving as well. The camera man left also.

Maria turned and noticed he was gone. Sighing, she adjusted her corset and walked out of the infirmary. She held her purse on her shoulder and was looking through her phone when someone walked bye her. She didn't look at the man, but felt something strange on the inside of her. She stopped and slowly turned.

She saw the back of a huge, muscular man. He had long, almost waist length black hair, and his arms were covered in dark ink. She didn't see his face, but watched as he continued to head down the hall, wearing something like black wrestling gear. "Who... is he?" She asked herself, but another man heard her as well.

"Oh, don't worry about him, now let's get moving!" The high shrill of her father's voice was heard, and she involuntary flinched. She was lucky she didn't adopt that voice. She was only 19 years old, but was glad she didn't have that.

"Maria! Move it!" Called Paul. Rolling her eyes, Maria turned and headed over to the rental car they shared. She dreaded coming back next Monday.


	2. Making An Entrance

2.) 1998

Maria had only been working for the World Wrestling Federation for almost a month, before they decided to bring her out on live television. Of course she was going to be nervous as hell, going out into a ring infront of thousands of people. People she didn't know. Maria had some practive with wrestling a year prior, but it had nothing to do with talking and appearing in front of people.

She had been working herself up all night. She had managed to dress the part, in a leopard print corset, black wrestling tights and heeled boots, just in case she needed to run. Her dark red hair was left down and straight, almost to her waist. Her eyes had thick black liner on the top of her lip, and a smaller ammount of the bottom. She had been looking at herself in the mirror for a half hour when somebody called her.

"Hey Maria, are you alright?" It was her new friend, Terri. Maria turned and faced her friend, her nervousness obviously in her eyes. "No, but I hope I can manage." On the inside, her stomach was doing backflips.

Terri smiled gently, her accent coming out. "It'll be fine. Sweetheart, it's not as bad as it seems. And at least you look sexy." She complimented her friend's attire. "I guess. Well, it looks like I have to go. Thanks, Terri."

She gave her friend a hug, before walking away. She drew out a long breath, and walked over towards the gorilla position. But as she was there, she noticed that Kevin Kelly wasn't in the ring, but it was her father!

"You can't be serious!" She said. She was told that she was supposed to be interviewed by someone named Kevin, not her father! Her anxiety was building up now, but she had to remember that this was buisness, and she had to remain in character, whatever her character was supposed to be.

"Don't choke." Came a rude voice from behind her. She turned around and spotted the same blonde man from October. She simply sneered at him, before turning away with her arms crossed. She didn't need this from some prick. He was still standing behind her, taking in her curves and legs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you at this time, my beautiful and only daughter, Maria!" Paul's shrill voice almost broker her eardrums. Maria gave the blonde man one final sneer, before pushing past the curtains.

In an instance, her heart beat increased under the tall lights. Remembering that she had to keep in character, Maria began her leisurely stroll down the ring. As her father knew, many of the men in the audience cheered loudly at her appearance. Maria looked to the crowd and smiled very small, before entering the ring. Paul still had on a wide grin, but it was manical.

"Maria! Oh my precious little girl!" His high voice made her cringe softly. She stood at arms reach from her pugdy father, not wanting to get too close. This man had a habbit of lying about everything, and she somehow, always fell victim.

"It's so nice to see you after all these tears! Three years to be exact, and you don't look a day over 20." He complimented, filled while overexaggerating. She rolled her eyes, and kept her arms crossed over her chest.

Paul continued to stare at her, before speaking, "I know you're wondering why I called you out here" He smiled, and she looked around at the audience, before shrugging in response. It was true, she wanted to know.

"I just came to apologize for my rude behavior, last week. I know I yelled at you, but you were just doing your job." Paul spoke, referencing her EMT work. Maria could really care less about her bullshit job. He smiled and took a step closer to his daughter.

"And I know you love being here, in the World Wrestling Federation! So I hope you accept my apology!" He continued to smile, and took another step towards. He outstretched his arms for a hug, which she hesistanly accepted. But she pulled away in a mere milasecond, and snatching the microphone from her dad.

Paul looked shocked, and when he went to reach for it, she pushed his hand away. Her beautiful eyes were narrowed into slits as she stared into this man's soul, suddenly feeling her veins fill with something, something strong and dark. "Let's get something straight, right here, right now, father." Maria spoke.

Paul looked at her in shock, before she continued. "I've listened to you for over 19 years of my life, and you think just because I get a job here, you automatically think everything's going to be alright? What about the funeral home? My mother?" That struck a cord. Paul immediately felt his anxiety skyrocket.

"Look dad, I've been living in lies for too long. You lied to me about the funeral home, you lied to me about my mother, and you act as if nothing ever happened. Let's get this straight, I'm here to do my job, you interfere at all, and I will be the one to reveal secrets around here." The crowd cheered as she shoved the microphone in his hands, before taking her leave.

Paul fumed, "You disrespectful little girl! How dare you speak to me that way!?" She continued to ignore him, her shoes making a clicking sound as she walked up the ramp. "You can't threaten me, Maria! You can't threaten me!" He continuned to say as she left for the backstage area, before the screen faded to black.


End file.
